


Sweet Princess

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Breeding Kink, Claiming, F/M, Sex, Smut, Social Anxiety, alpha!crowley, mental health, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader has always looked at herself as the rescued damsel that lives in the bunker and does the research. She suffers from social anxiety that means she prefers staying in, and she’s not about to rush off into a hunt, despite Dean training her. She’s also got a massive crush on the King Of Hell, which makes life a little hard when he decides to turn up at the bunker looking for the boys at the tail end of her heat…





	Sweet Princess

The bunker was empty as he materialised in the war room, and he frowned, feeling the warding tingling at his senses. Dean and Sam were absent, judging by the research material scattered across the table, and Crowley approached the table cautiously, seeing a notepad with Sam’s scrawled handwriting indicating the location for a ghoul hunt. He frowned, using one finger to move the papers around, seeing Y/N’s handwriting on a separate pad, but there wasn’t much of it.

It was then that the scent caught him, and he looked up, hearing the tiniest of sounds echoing through the bunker corridors, coming from the direction of the bedrooms, and his frown deepened. He moved away from the table, heading towards the long corridor that set off from the war room and library, and another whimper reached his ears, as the scent of an Omega in heat surrounded him.

‘Y/N?’ Crowley called out, taking another few steps forward. She didn’t reply, and he moved closer, into the corridor, pausing as her scent got stronger, making him hard in a second. The Alpha in him wanted to run and find her, but the demon held back, able to control his more primal urges. It was no wonder Dean and Sam had left in a hurry, but they must have been gone for a few days if she was this far in. He called her name again, receiving no response for the second time.

Whimpers turned into a cry, and he started along the corridor, steeling himself against her delectable smell, knowing that despite his ongoing attraction to her, he was a demon, the King Of Hell no less, and she’d never shown any indication of interest in him. Dean and Sam had always kept him at arm’s length, away from their little Omega. She wasn’t a hunter, but she had the skills and the knowhow - she just preferred researching rather than getting her hands dirty.

Her bedroom door was ajar as Crowley moved closer, and the scent of her grew stronger, making his insides twist in need. He reached out, using spread fingers to push the door open wider, his eyes locking on the bed in the middle of the room.

She was in the middle of the sheets, the thicker covers thrown off to the floor. The remnants of a less-than-half eaten meal sat on the bedside table, along with painkillers and a glass of water that had been there long enough for condensation to gather on the outside. Apart from a thin shirt and panties, she was bare, her skin covered in sweat as she rolled onto her side, her back to him.

He moved into the room, taking a lungful of her scent, wondering why the boys would leave her in such a state - this heat was obviously bad, and she was suffering alone. But then, he’d always wondered why neither Dean nor Sam had claimed her for themselves. He knew she’d had a prospective mate before she’d met them, but that was years before and she’d lost everything she’d known in her life since then.

Another whimper tore from her as her fingers grasped at her shirt, and he realised she was unconscious, her body reacting to whatever events were unfolding in her feverish dreams. Crowley stepped closer, using his powers to slowly close the bedroom door with a click.

‘Princess?’ He whispered, coming to a stop at the edge of the bed, but she didn’t reply or roll over, her body twitching in the throes of her subconscious. ‘Y/N, wake up, darling.’

She only moaned in response, and Crowley sighed, knowing he had to pull her free of whatever nightmare was tormenting her. Normally, he’d turn and walk away, but Y/N had always had a special sort of way about her, making him more fond of her than he ought to be.

He reached out, pressing two fingers to her temple, and immediately he jerked back, panting a little at what he’d seen in her mind. She wasn’t having a nightmare - quite the opposite. And he wasn’t sure what to do with the vision of himself, taking her in the most primal of fashions, and in the most unusual of places for her to imagine.

Shifting on the bed, he adjusted himself in his dress pants, grunting a little at the discomfort of a raging erection, and Y/N chose that moment to roll onto her other side, clutching at the sheets hard enough to pull them free of the corner of the bed. She moaned loudly, and the sound was a siren to his Alpha. He should have walked away right then, but he knew he wouldn’t.

‘Princess,’ he growled, clenching his jaw as Y/N sighed, her lower half grinding into the mattress. ‘You need to wake up.’

‘Cr..’ She whimpered, the word disappearing into a pant and a low whine, and Crowley tightened his jaw again, his hand hovering above hers where it clenched into the sheets. ‘Crowley.’ His name came clear this time, and he blinked, unsure if he’d heard it or imagined it.

Then her eyes opened and time seemed to stop.

*****

The dream was intense, but after four days of heat and fever, you weren’t surprised. His scent seemed all too real as he pounded into you, pinning you to his throne as he took you hard and fast. God, you just wanted him to knot you, fucking breed you.

Your dirty little secret was your crush on the King Of Hell. Ever since you’d met him, after Dean and Sam had saved you from the massacre that was Thanksgiving Dinner with a vengeful spirit, you’d lusted after him with seemingly no restraint. Every heat you had, every time you needed to take the edge off, it was his name that left your lips, his knot you craved.

Dean and Sam knew, of course, and discouraged it. They were like hulking Alpha brothers, watching your every move, but they meant well. Of course, it was wrong, to lust after Crowley like you did, but it wasn’t like you could stop it.

The heart wants what the heart wants after all.

And right now, your heart wanted your King bending you over and fucking you into oblivion. The echo of his British accent in your dream made you swoon and beg for more, and dream-Crowley obliged without hesitation. You could feel your climax approaching, and as you fell over the edge, the dream shifted, almost like it lost signal for a split second.

Dream-Crowley grunted and growled, his knot swelling and filling you, and you cried out his name again, panting hard against the soft cushion of the throne as his fingers held onto your hips with a bruising force. ‘Beautiful omega,’ he soothed, his hips still thrusting gently against you, the tug of his knot on your insides almost making you purr.

‘Crowley -’

Heat hovered above your hand on the throne, and you frowned as the world seemed to tilt a little. The dream faded away, but Crowley’s scent remained, and you frowned, feeling the heat still just above your hand. It took more effort than you thought to open your eyes, and you weren’t expecting what you found when you did.

The King Of Hell was sat on your bed, next to you, his face screwed up in an expression of what looked like discomfort, and his jaw was tight as he ground his teeth together. His hand was millimetres above yours, the source of the heat in your dream.

‘Crowley?’ You questioned, looking up at him. ‘W-what are you doing here?’ His hand darted away from yours, and you sucked in a breath, feeling the loss of a connection that wasn’t even there to begin with. ‘You shouldn’t be here; Sam and Dean, they’re, they’re in Montana, on a case, they’re not -’

‘I’m well aware your overbearing protectors are not here, Y/N,’ Crowley replied, his calm measured tone covering the shake that his hands betrayed. ‘Which I’m surprised at, considering your condition. One would have thought they would ensure you were taken care of.’

You shook your head, pushing yourself away with a wince, feeling the effects of your heat and the lingering sensations from your dream warring inside your body. The pillows behind you cushioned your movement, and you panted lightly at the exertion. ‘They had to go take care of the hunt. My heat is… they get too intense for them. Cas drops in occasionally but -’

The demon on your bed raised an eyebrow, turning his dark eyes to you with anger flaring in their depths. ‘They leave that featherbrained idiot to  _check_ on you? An Omega’s heat isn’t a cold, they should know better.’

A lump grew in your throat as you nodded, unable to do anything else. His scent was overpowering, scattering your thoughts and constantly bringing you back to the dream you’d awoken from. ‘I-I-I think you should probably leave,’ you whispered. ‘You’re an Alpha and being here -’

He stared at you as your words trailed off. You didn’t want him to leave, not really, but you weren’t sure him staying was the best idea either.

‘I can control myself,’ he replied coolly, standing up and shrugging his thick overcoat off, turning to hang it over the back of your desk chair. ‘And I can take care of you.’

‘You don’t have to do that,’ you whispered, watching him move to clear away the food you’d barely been able to stomach the night before. ‘I can… I’ll be fine on my own.’

His face softened as he glanced your way. ‘No, you won’t. Now, you stay put, and I will get you a fresh glass of water, and something small to eat.’ You opened your mouth to argue again, but Crowley cut you off, shaking his head. ‘Don’t be stubborn. I’m not leaving.’

You snapped your mouth shut, watching him clear away the mess, before he left the room, and you curled up into your sheets, shivering a little. Seconds later, Crowley was back with a fresh glass of water, and a sandwich.

‘Perks of being me,’ he grinned, placing the food on the side before picking up your blankets as he noticed you were shivering. ‘Now, see what you can manage. I’m going to locate the shower facilities in this monstrosity of a building and draw you a nice bath.’

Your eyes landed on the sandwich, your stomach growling at the thought of food, and before you could even ask, Crowley had passed it to you, along with two painkillers and the glass of water. ‘I don’t… why are you helping me?’

He stared at you for a moment, and you waited, not wanting to rush him for answer, but you couldn’t help the way your heart thundered in your chest. ‘Never you mind. I am, and that’s it. So, eat up, and do as you’re told.’ He smiled, and you couldn’t help but feel something stir at the authoritative tone he used.

‘And you’re really… not affected by this?’ You asked, frowning up at him.

Crowley’s smile widened, and he chuckled a little. ‘I didn’t say I wasn’t affected, princess. Just that I can control myself.’

*****

Whatever magic Crowley was weaving around you, you couldn’t deny it was working. After four days of sweating it out, fighting against your own raging hormones, it felt good to relax and let the pain ebb away. The bath he’d drawn you was perfect and had eased the cramps and fever somewhat, with the painkillers doing the rest, and by the time you walked back into your room, towelling your hair off, you felt far more human than you had a few hours before.

Crowley was sat on your bed, which was freshly made with clean sheets, reading one of your most favourite childhood books - Sam had found you the first addition for your last birthday.

‘Call Of The Wild, huh?’ You asked, smiling as you walked into the room. ‘My favourite growing up. Didn’t know you…well, didn’t know you read books actually.’

The King Of Hell looked up, grinning. ‘Of course, I read. I quite enjoy a good book. Nothing like sinking yourself into the fantasy, is there?’ You blushed, turning away to drape the now-wet towel over the radiator. The dream you’d been having came back to you, and you wondered if Crowley had somehow known what you were thinking about. ‘Are you feeling better?’

‘Yeah, much, thank you,’ you replied, pulling your robe tightly around you as you turned to face him. ‘You don’t have to stay, I mean, you’ve done so much already -’ You trailed off as he looked up from the book, raising his eyebrows in your direction.

‘I’m not leaving,’ he replied, keeping his tone even. ‘Those morons might be content to leave you alone, but I’m not. So, you are stuck with me until -’

‘Isn’t this uncomfortable for you?’ You blurted out, holding your hands up as if you could stop your train of thought. ‘Because just being near you is kinda… it’s driving me crazy.’ Crowley stood, staring at you, and you laughed nervously. ‘I can’t… I don’t know if I… or… god, I’m a mess.’ You dropped your head, staring at your own hands as you tried to organize your thoughts and words.

‘You’re in heat, Y/N,’ Crowley muttered, and you looked up to see him standing in front of you, ducking his head to catch your eyes. He lifted on hand, tilting your chin up to make you look at him. ‘There’s nothing easy about that. Do you  _really_ want me to leave?’

You stared at him for a few seconds, before shaking your head. ‘No, I don’t,’ you admitted, keeping your voice low. ‘But Sam and Dean… they wouldn’t be happy about you being here.’

Crowley chuckled. ‘It’s not any of their business, is it, princess? You needed help. I provided. I know they’re your large guardians and all -’

You laughed, shaking your head and pushing him away playfully. ‘It’s not like that.’

‘Do they want you for their own?’ Crowley asked, watched you walk past him. ‘Because if I am intruding on something…’

‘No!’ You exclaimed, dropping to the bed, trying not to inhale the scent of him, the way he smelt like autumn bonfires and expensive cologne. Even the scent of the floral fabric softener you’d used on the laundry didn’t cover it up, and it was everything you could do not to moan at the comfort it brought you. ‘Nothing like that, Sam and Dean are like my brothers, you know that.’

‘Then why deny what you’re feeling?’ Crowley was blunt as he spoke, before walking towards you. ‘I’ve seen your dreams, Y/N. I can’t say I haven’t felt attracted to you since the second I saw you, because quite frankly, I’ve struggled to keep you out of my waking thoughts.’

‘You don’t sleep,’ you deadpanned, looking at him with a sardonic expression. ‘You’re a demon.’

He grinned. ‘I could sleep if I wanted to. It’s all a matter of control.’

‘Like the way you control the Alpha in you?’ You whispered, unable to stop the feeling like your lungs were closing up. Crowley nodded, and you wrapped your arms around yourself, avoiding his eyes. ‘You’re…a demon, Crowley.’

He moved closer, dropping to his knees in front of you, leaning in to take your hand, coaxing your body to open up to him. You held your breath as he pressed in, his rough thumb brushing over the back of your hand in a way that shouldn’t have been sexual but was, in too many ways to count. ‘Prejudice. Maybe I’m a little extra on top, but I’m still an Alpha, and I can give you what you need.’

You locked your eyes with his, feeling your body respond to him, your core aching like it had been in your dream. ‘What do I need, Crowley?’

Crowley smirked, his free hand cupping your cheek and you couldn’t help but lean into it, humming under your breath. ‘You need an Alpha. A mate. A partner. Someone who would treat you like a Queen.’ He pulled your hand up, kissing your knuckles as you closed your eyes briefly, enjoying his touch. ‘Why not me? I wouldn’t hurt you, sweet princess.’

‘Sam and Dean -’

He cut you off. ‘Have no say in how you live your life. You can stay here, I’m not going to force you to live anywhere you don’t want to. I’d want you by my side, of course, but I wouldn’t push your hand.’ He rubbed his thumb over your cheek, leaning in to press a soft, chaste kiss to your lips that made you want so much more. ‘It is your choice, Y/N.’

You hesitated, not wanting to disappoint Dean, or Sam, but you knew, without an Alpha, the heats would only get worse. And Crowley, maybe not the most ideal choice in a normal life, was the best choice in a hunter’s life. He knew what this entailed, and knew what you were. There didn’t need to be any secrets between you.

‘You’re the King Of Hell,’ you murmured, reaching up to cup his face, feeling the scruff of his stubble against your palms. ‘They won’t be happy but… it’s always been you, Crowley.’ Your fingers curled in the collar of his shirt, tugging him closer, allowing you to press your lips to his. ‘Please…’

He growled against you, responding with vigor as you clung to him, and before you could say anything else, his hands were wandering underneath your bare thighs, lifting you further onto the bed, covering your body with his own and pressing you into the mattress. The kiss broke, but he remained close, his lips trailing a path down over your jaw and down to the valley of your breasts underneath the robe.

‘Crowley -’ You whispered, much like you had in your dream, and he looked up at you, smiling.

‘Would you prefer to be fucking on the throne, my sweet Omega?’

You shuddered, failing to feel any irritation at his intrusion into your dream. ‘I knew that was you,’ you replied, looking down at him where he knelt between your legs, his mouth millimetres from your breast. ‘You saw everything?’

‘I saw enough,’ he commented, using one hand to tug at the fastening of your robe. The knot slipped easily, and his fingers pushed at the edges of the soft material, baring your stomach first, before pushing it further down to lay at your sides. ‘So beautiful,’ he muttered, leaning in to capture your mouth in a kiss. You didn’t offer up any resistance, moaning into his mouth wantonly, your body arching into his touch as his fingers slid around your waist to pull you up into him.

He was already hard, the fabric of his dress pants tenting, the thick outline of his cock pressing into your pussy, barely covered by the edge of the robe. You’d heard the stories about how Crowley had become a demon in the first place - you weren’t naive.

‘Gonna take you,’ he muttered, in between kisses, grinding his pelvis against yours. ‘Claim you. If you don’t want it, you need to say so. Before I stop keeping such good control over myself.’

You nodded, locking your eyes on his as he started to move down, moving the robe away to expose your bare breasts fully, his mouth claiming your hard nipples one at a time. Slick coated your thighs, and Crowley inhaled deeply through his nose, his eyes almost rolling back in his head as he scented you.

‘Tell me you don’t want this,’ he whispered, and you shook your head.

‘I can’t do that.’ Your fingers dug into his upper arm, and a pitiful whine left your lips. ‘Want you, Crowley. Want you to be my Alpha.’

Crowley growled, practically attacking your breasts with renewed enthusiasm, scraping blunt teeth over your skin, making goosebumps erupt across your body. You cried out, raising your legs and letting them fall open, baring yourself to him in every possible way.

When he pulled back, you whimpered at the loss, but he simply smiled and held up his hand. ‘Another perk,’ he muttered, clicking his fingers, rendering you both naked. You had a split second to admire the view before he was on you again, his mouth covering yours, swallowing down your moans as his cock slid through your folds. ‘So wet for me, Omega. So needy, smell so good.’

‘Alpha…’ You purred, rutting down against him, desperate for him. ‘I’m ready, Crowley, please, don’t…I need it.’

He chuckled, sliding his hand between you to fist his cock, rubbing the tip of it against your clit. ‘Are you sure?’ You sucked in a breath, feeling your heart pounding in your chest, grinding down on him again, but he still refrained. ‘Need to hear the words from you, princess -’ You cried out, interrupting him.

‘Yes! Yes, please, I need you!’

That was all it took for him to thrust forward, burying himself inside your wet heat to the hilt, your slick easing his way into your body. You screamed, clutching at him, feeling an almost instantaneous reaction to his touch and the way you stretched around him, and Crowley grunted, taking your mouth once more with his.

Heat pooled in your belly, and you clung to him greedily, biting at his lips as he kissed you, making him chuckle dryly at your eagerness. ‘That’s it, kitten. Show me what you want.’

‘Want your knot, Alpha,’ you ground out, arching your hips to meet his thrusts, planting your feet flat against the bed to give yourself more leverage against him. The noises he was making were almost as pornographic as the ones you were producing, and you gasped as he shifted his hips to change the angle, going deeper and harder, hitting spots you weren’t sure you knew existed before. ‘Please, please -’ you kept begging, and Crowley swallowed down the pleas with a kiss, before shaking his head.

‘Patience, sweet princess,’ he whispered, one hand sliding underneath your ass to cup it, before he lowered his mouth to your neck and sucked lightly at the skin there. The teasing prelude to a proper bite was enough to make your climax spiral out of control, and you cried out loudly as you came, spasming around him. Crowley moaned at the feel of it, before pulling out and flipping you onto your back, sparing barely a few seconds before he was hoisting you up onto your knees and sliding back into you.

Blood pounded in your ears as you stretched your arms above your head, curling your fingers into the sheets and pushing back onto Crowley’s thick Alpha dick. You could feel your own slick dripping down your thighs, every stroke of his cock against your walls making you wetter, needier. For a moment, you were back in the dream, the soft cushion of his throne underneath your head as he pounded you from behind, and you couldn’t even stop the plea that left your lips.

‘Crowley, please…’

‘Please, what?’ He asked, panting as he fucked you hard and thorough. ‘What do you desire, Omega?’

‘Your knot. Want your knot… want you to fill me up… breed me…’

He groaned and the noise reverberated through you, making you whimper into the covers, arching your back, feeling his cock swell. His fingers clutched your hips tightly, and his strokes grew harder, the muscle of his knot filling as he kept pounding into you. ‘Breed you… oh damn right I will… my Queen… my Omega -’

You screamed as he hauled you upright, thrusting his cock in at such an angle, it slammed into your sweet spot, sending a fresh gush of slick down your thighs, coating him, just as his knot popped and lodged inside you. His climax triggered yours, and your screams ebbed into whimpers as you felt thick ropes of cum coat your insides, as Crowley’s teeth sank into the side of you neck.

Everything was blurry as Crowley’s arms held you close, taking the weight off of your legs, and easing you both down to the bed. In the afterglow of your mating, you felt him shift, moving the covers over your bodies, his lips placing a chaste kiss to the back of your neck as he brushed the wet hair from your forehead.

‘Get some rest, darling,’ he purred, pulling you close into his arms, and you felt the edge of your heat dissipate, the safe and comforted feeling of your Alpha’s arms lulling you into sleep. ‘Your heat isn’t over, and I’m not nearly done with making you mine.’

*****

Waking up in Crowley’s arms was a new feeling, and after the initial feeling of panic, you managed to roll over, finding him awake and still  _very_ naked behind you.

‘Good morning, Y/N,’ he whispered, keeping his voice low and moving in to kiss you. You smiled, accepting the caress, not minding that he didn’t deepen the kiss or draw it out. ‘I suppose we have a few things to discuss.’

‘I think we do,’ you replied, snuggling into him. ‘But there’s no rush.’ The door to the bunker slammed, and your eyes went wide. Crowley’s expression remained neutral and calm. ‘Or maybe there is.’

‘Y/N!’ Dean yelled, and you dragged the covers up to your chin, as Crowley rolled onto his back and slipped one hand behind his head, not letting go of you. ‘We got chips. Your favourite kind. And soda.’ The eldest Winchester’s voice got louder as footsteps echoed down the corridor. ‘How you feeling?’ The bedroom door opened, and you squeaked, burying your face in Crowley’s chest as he chuckled.

Dean’s footsteps halted just as the door bumped into the chest of drawers behind it, and you heard his audible intake of breath.

‘Whoa,’ Sam’s voice followed up, and you chanced looking over at them to see two identical shocked expressions. ‘This is new.’

Dean’s mouth opened and shut as he tried to process what he was seeing, before he shook his head, reaching out to drop the chips and soda onto your desk. ‘I don’t… I don’t wanna know.’

‘You’re right, you don’t,’ Crowley chirped up, grinning at them. You felt your face heat up with a flush as you avoided eye contact with either brother, wondering what they were going to do. ‘Do you mind? It’s rude to barge into someone’s room.’

‘I didn’t know she had company!’ Dean replied, backing up, right into Sam. ‘Fuck, this… Y/N, you sure about this?’ Sam placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, almost as if he was warning him, and you slowly looked up to meet Dean’s eyes. ‘Cos if this is what you really want…’

‘What Dean’s trying to say,’ Sam interrupted. ‘Is that we love you, and we’ll support you. As long as this is what you want and no one forced you into -’

Crowley scowled. ‘Oi!’

‘Stop it,’ you snapped. ‘This is what I want. This is… this is everything I wanted. I know you’re disappointed but this is happening. Crowley is my Alpha, okay?’

Silence fell over the room, and Dean dropped his head, sighing. ‘He’s not good enough for you.’

There was a protest from Crowley as you smiled widely, nudging the Alpha with your elbow to silence him. ‘He’s more than good enough for me, Dean, you’re just being overprotective.’

‘I am not -’ Sam jerked him backwards, and Dean shut up quickly, giving you a goofy smile. ‘Maybe I am, a little. But… we’re intruding. We’re definitely… intruding. Shall we go?’ He asked Sam, who nodded intently. ‘We should go. Tell you what, we’ll go… far away… and we’ll, er, we’ll catch up when you’re… done?’ He swallowed, looking a little green. ‘We’re done, we’re gone.’

The door slammed behind them, and you couldn’t help the laughter that burst through your lips, as you rolled into Crowley, burying your giggles in his chest. Crowley smirked, stroking your hair until your mirth subsided, and you looked up at him adoringly. ‘They’ll get used to it, right?’

‘They’re going to have to,’ he replied, pulling you closer for another kiss. ‘You’re my Queen now, sweetheart. Not a chance I’m ever letting you go.’

* * *


End file.
